


Fantasma del Guitarrista

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Fantasma del Guitarrista [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Folklore, Ghosts, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marigraciela and Frida tried to help a creature of Spanish Folklore. Fantasma del Guitarrista known for serenading young girls.





	1. Chapter 1

1899

A young spanish girl is looking at the starry night from her balcony window. She is about to go to bed when she hears guitar music. 

 

She looks down and sees a man with a black hat, pants, vest, a white blouse and a red tie who is playing a creepy tune on his dark red guitar.

The serenade gets the girl to sleep

Her parents hear the song.

The mother gets up and races to their daughter's bedroom.

She opens the door and sees her daughter sleeping.

But she gasps when she sees who is there. The guitar player reveals himself to be a ghostly man with messy black hair, brown eyes, mustache and tan skin and disappears in skulls and flowers.

 

"Fantasma del Guitarrista!"


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

A school bell rings and everyone run of the school expect for Manny and Pablo who were angry.

Pablo said "I can't believe I got an B+ on my science project thanks to you"

Manny said "Look it wasn't me it was Dr. Cuckoo pants!"

But they hears guitar music.

It was Frida.

Manny said "Frida Frida FRIDAAAAA!!!"

Frida stopped playing a guitar

"Yes Manny"

Manny said "Would you please stop playing that guitar"

Frida was about to play a guitar.

Pablo said "Stop! Keep it down or you end up attract Fantasma del Guitarrista"

Marigraciela said "Did you say Fa-Fantasma del Guitarrista"

Pablo said "Yes in Spanish Folklore, Fantasma del Guitarrista is the ghost of a man who killed himself after his death, his ghost played a creepy tune on his guitar and serenade young girls until they go to sleep."

Thunder crashing

Marigraciela and Frida gasped

Pablo said "Oh please it's just a urban legend"


End file.
